


Don‘t tell anyone

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, characters are not aged up, gangbang lowkey, ot5 smut, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu just finished their Radio Vlive in their hotel room in the US. Beomgyu had developed a crush on Taehyun over the past few months and Taehyun used this chance to get a little bit feisty. Beomgyu should‘ve locked the door though, because an unexpected guest made an entrance.





	Don‘t tell anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so yeah this is an OT5 smut fanfiction, I hope you guys like it. I am not that great at writing smut but please enjoy! If you want me to write more just tell me, I will do my best!

The five members of Tomorrow X Together flew to the US for their first ever showcase. Their time will be based on a busy schedule, loads of filming and loads of fun of course. But after having a lot of fun, exhaustion usually kicks in at the end of each long and tiring day. The boys made sure not to stay up too late, despite them doing VLives to talk to their fans while they‘re overseas. 

Beomgyu came over to Taehyun‘s hotelroom to do a livestream of their self-made radio show. Taehyun had a room to himself while Beomgyu shared a room with Yeonjun, who was probably asleep already. The two had just turned off their livestream and they started tidying up the table of plushies they had prepared beforehand.   
The atmosphere turned into a lonely mood- now that the fans‘ comments were gone both of the boys felt a little emptier. But they were used to it, it felt like that every time they have to say ‘goodbye’ to their fans. 

Taehyun dropped his exhausted body onto his bed while letting out a deep sigh and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He caught Beomgyu‘s attention- he did that pretty often. Gyu somehow developed a crush on Taehyun over the past few months. No one could deny Taehyun became more handsome day by day, which captured Beomgyu‘s gaze maybe a little too often. Recently his heart would skip a beat when their eyes meet randomly or when their hands would touch accidentally.

But Beomgyu had no clue that Taehyun knew about it all along. Huening Kai spilled the secret once and Taehyun had been teasing his hyung ever since. 

Beomgyu sat down on Taehyun‘s bed aswell as he took out his phone.   
„I hope our fans enjoyed the live.“ he said.

„Mmm~ I‘m sure they loved it.“ Taehyun answered and eyed Beomgyu from the side.   
Beomgyu just nodded and typed something into his phone. Taehyun rolled onto his left and stared holes into Beomgyu- at least the older one felt like that. His ears turned red but he couldn‘t help it. The thought that Taehyun probably noticed it made it even worse. 

„You did a great job today.“ Taehyun praised his hyung while he softly caressed his cheek with his hand. Beomgyu didn‘t know how to react to the sudden touch. It felt as if time had stopped ticking. Taehyun knew he had Beomgyu captivated now. This was the perfect moment to do it. So Taehyun leaned forward, layed his hand into Beomgyu‘s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He slowly moved his lips against the older one‘s, moving even closer to his body. Beomgyu returned the kiss in a needier way- he was waiting for this moment for too long, desperately. Taehyun understood quickly and bit the other‘s bottom lip lightly so he could let his tongue slide into his mouth.

Slowly but surely they turned into a mess of a make-out. Beomgyu was now on top of Taehyun, driven by his deep desires for the younger one. He usually hides this side of him, but he was weak for Taehyun and the younger one knew that. Beomgyu unconsciously found himself grinding his hips against Taehyun‘s, causing both of them to moan in between their kiss- one after another. It didn‘t take too long for Taehyun to get hard and Beomgyu noticed his erection right away. The younger‘s hands wandered down to Beomgyu‘s hips to stop his movements for a second.   
„Do you really want to do it?“ 

„Y-Yeah, but you don‘t have any lube, do you?“ 

„I do actually-” Taehyun realized and got up to get the lube out of his suitcase. He brought it just in case- you never know what could happen, right? He threw the lube onto the bed before he followed after to reunite his lips with Beomgyu‘s again. He took the end of Beomgyu‘s shirt and pulled it off his body, revealing the older‘s perfectly trained torso. Beomgyu did the same to Taehyun quickly so they could get back to kissing eachother. 

Taehyun pulled away from Beomgyu‘s lips to attack his neck next- kissing, licking and biting into his soft skin to earn quiet whimpers from the other. His lips trailed down his body further and further until he reached his chest. He then hovered over Beomgyu and spread his legs before continuing to mark his abs. Beomgyu was hard under his sweatpants too, and the pressure of his clothes was driving him crazy. Taehyun teasingly swirled his fingers around the rim of Beomgyu‘s pants and underwear. 

„Tell me what you want me to do, hyung~“

Beomgyu bit his lip at Taehyun‘s raspy voice.

„I want you...i-inside of me-” he said, his cheeks blushing red out of embarrassment. Taehyun grinned at the older‘s words. The way he looked at him turned him on so much- Beomgyu looked so fuckable. 

Taehyun then removed Beomgyu‘s pants and underwear, revealing his semi-hard cock of average size. The younger also removed his own clothes and grabbed the pack of lube. He spread Beomgyu‘s legs once again and smeared a good amount of lube onto his fingers and the older‘s hole. The cold lube made Beomgyu shiver. 

Taehyun slowly pushed one finger inside and watched the other‘s expression carefully. The way Beomgyu closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows made Taehyun‘s cock twitch and precum was already dripping from the tip- he couldn‘t wait. He added a second and third finger after a while and caused Beomgyu to moan relatively loud already. He whined as Taehyun pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of him instead. He pushed his cock into his tight hole, a moan escaping from his mouth as well. 

He gave Beomgyu a little moment to adjust to his size, but the urge to move inside of him made Taehyun‘s impatience grow by the second. So he just started thrusting into him- slowly but hard at the same time. Beomgyu moaned uncontrollably, the sudden pain that slowly turned into pleasure with every thrust controlling his body. After just a few moments Beomgyu reached his climax already, cumming all over his own stomach. The walls around Taehyun‘s cock clenched and he had a hard time not to cum so soon aswell. 

„Bad boy- who gave you permission to cum this soon, hm?!“ Taehyun growled into his ear. He wrapped his hand around Beomgyu‘s throat, choking him as punishment while increasing his thrusting pace. 

Meanwhile Yeonjun had entered their hotel room as well. He had heard their moans in the hallway already so he went inside quietly. The eldest tiptoed his way until he was able to see Taehyun and Beomgyu going at it. Just as Taehyun came inside of Beomgyu he noticed Yeonjun leaning on the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

„Yeonjun-hyung?!“ Taehyun whisper-called out in shock- his heart skipped a beat. Damn it, Beomgyu must‘ve forgotten to lock the door when he came to do the Vlive.   
Beomgyu turned his head in surprise as well, embarrassed because of his hyung seeing him like that. 

„I was wondering why Beomgyu took so long, but I guess I know the reason now.“ the eldest said.   
Meanwhile Taehyun covered him and Beomgyu with a blanket. The younger one‘s fell into silence. What were they supposed to say? This situation was awkward enough already. 

„Beomgyu looks so messy- you must‘ve fucked him good, Taehyunie~” Yeonjun laughed, not taking his eyes off Beomgyu‘s beautiful appearance. The two couldn‘t believe the way Yeonjun talked, he was usually not like this. He always tried his best to keep his language clean since the other members were all younger than him. 

„Don‘t worry. I won‘t tell anyone...if you let me fuck Beomgyu too.“ 

Beomgyu got aroused just by those words already. He nodded. He‘d lie if he‘d say he never fantasized about Yeonjun fucking him, and he‘d do it if Yeonjun wouldn‘t tell anyone about what he saw. 

Yeonjun‘s grin was out of this world. Anyone would go on their knees for him. Yeonjun came closer and started to make out with Beomgyu while Taehyun moved to the other bed to let them have their fun. He grabbed his phone to check his messages, but he couldn‘t stop himself from looking over to the others. The way Yeonjun grinded on Beomgyu while slipping his tongue in and out of his mouth, the way his hands gently touched the younger‘s skin and caressed every single inch of it. He ended up putting away his phone and watching them in silence. 

Yeonjun didn‘t mind. Beomgyu captivated all of his attention. He made sure to mark Beomgyu‘s skin as well as stripping off his clothes slowly, revealing his perfectly shaped body. He entered Beomgyu right away, not bothering to stretch him out first or anything since he had just been fucked by Taehyun. Beomgyu‘s moans were heard in the room again- this time they were loud right away. Yeonjun was a little bigger than Taehyun and his thrusts were rougher as well. 

Beomgyu‘s moans were driving Taehyun crazy in his head and his dick became hard again. He couldn‘t help but jerk off to the sight and sound of Yeonjun fucking Beomgyu right in front of him. Yeonjun groaned repeatedly and increased his pace with every other thrust. 

„I-I‘m gonna cum- Yeonjun-hyung-” Beomgyu whimpered, causing the older to move his hips even faster. 

„Ah- fuck, Beomgyu-” he moaned and thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of the younger as well. Beomgyu came at the same time, creating an even bigger mess on his own body and the bed sheets. 

Not even a heartbeat later the door to the room swung open and Soobin and Huening Kai ran inside. They stopped as soon as they saw the scenery: Yeonjun and Beomgyu laying next to each other, naked, and Taehyun still stroking his dick on the other bed. 

„What the fuck are you guys doing?“ Soobin asked, visibly confused. Kai didn‘t dare to say anything. Yeonjun and Beomgyu popped their heads up- almost panicking. They looked at each other trying to decide who should talk first. Taehyun on the other hand did not even stop jerking off slowly, what eventually caught Kai‘s attention. The youngest tried his best not to look at him too often, but the sight made his skin tingle in excitement. 

„Do you guys wanna explain it to our manager or do y‘all want ME to do it?“ the leader threatened. 

„No, Soobin, please don‘t tell anyone.“ Yeonjun spoke up. 

„How am I supposed to not tell anyone? We‘re in America for our Showcase, god damnit! And you guys are fooling around like this. What made you think this was a good idea?“ 

„Soobin, listen. You‘re just stressed right now. Don‘t worry, nothing will happen.“ 

„I-” -„I‘ll blow you if you keep the secret.“ Yeonjun cut the leader off. Soobin‘s cheeks flushed red immediately. He didn‘t know why he even considered that offer; maybe the smell of sex or the sight of the other‘s sweaty bodies made him slightly horny. But he considered it. Yeonjun walked over to Soobin and got on his knees in front of him, looking up like a puppy. 

„C‘mon, Soobinie~ I know you want me to blow you.“   
Those words had Soobin wrapped around Yeonjun‘s finger. He sighed, trying to sound like isn‘t excited at all. 

„Fine, it‘s a deal then.“ he said. 

Yeonjun pulled down Soobin‘s pajama pants and underwear in one go and started pumping his dick, earning quiet whines out of Soobin‘s throat. In the meantime Kai straddled Taehyun‘s lap in a needy way and kissed him deeply. The way he stroked himself before turned Kai on so much that he couldn‘t hold it back anymore. He wanted to feel Taehyun inside of him so badly, he was so impatient. As Beomgyu watched he threw the bottle of lube over to Taehyun and Kai before he laid down in bed again, completely exhausted. 

Yeonjun took Soobin‘s dick inside of his mouth and swirled his tongue around his tip a few times before swallowing his cock completely. He choked, but tried to suppress it as good as he could. He bopped his head back and forth and Soobin felt every inch of his hot and wet mouth sucking on his dick. The way Yeonjun looked while blowing him was such a hot scene that Soobin unconsciously bucked his hips forward, earning a gag from the older. Soobin was close to his climax, so his hands wandered down to hold Yeonjun‘s head while he thrusted into his mouth, driven by the urge to finally release himself. It didn‘t take long for Soobin to do so while moaning Yeonjun‘s name over and over again. 

At the same time Taehyun had undressed Kai and left a good amount of hickeys on his neck and chest. Taehyun took the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in it to finger the younger first. He already flinched when only one finger entered him, so Taehyun made sure to be careful and to stretch him out properly. He entered another finger and scissored him, earning whiny moans from the younger who was already a little bit in pain. Kai‘s eyes teared up as Taehyun added a third finger and slowly moved in and out of his wet hole. 

„It‘s fine, it‘s fine. I‘m ready now-” Kai mumbled in between his panting.   
Taehyun removed his fingers and his hands held Kai‘s hips instead. Kai positioned himself and slowly let Taehyun‘s dick slide inside of him as he lowered his hips, one deep moan escaping the younger‘s throat. Taehyun bis his lips- he was even tighter than Beomgyu. Kai took a moment to adjust to his size, his legs trembling a little bit and his hands finding support on the older‘s chest. 

Kai slowly moved his body up and down, waiting for the pain turning into pleasure, but the slow pace made Taehyun impatient. It felt like torturing him, Kai‘s ass clenching around his cock and his moans echoing in the room- he wanted to thrust into him so badly. 

„Kai, hold on a sec. Let me do it.“ he said and tightened his grip around Kai‘s waist. Kai listened and stopped moving and Taehyun started bucking his hips up instead of Kai trying to move down. Kai moaned with every thrust sending a weird but incredible feeling up his spine. Taehyun groaned as well, increasing his pace and trying to thrust as deep as possible. Kai let out tiny screams whenever Taehyun hit his most sensitive spot. After hitting that spot a few times Kai already orgasmed and came all over Taehyun‘s stomach. But the older was still chasing his climax, hitting faster and harder. He eventually ended up overstimulating Kai with every next thrust, the younger‘s body getting weaker to the unbearable pleasure. After a while Taehyun closed his eyes as he came inside of Kai, cum dripping out of him as soon as he pulled out. 

Beomgyu was obviously pissed off- his fun night with Taehyun ended up in a gang bang and he was not amused about Taehyun fucking Kai at all. He thought their night would be special, something secret no one would know about. But the other members ruined it. 

„If any of you tell anyone about what happened tonight I am personally going to kill you.“ Yeonjun said as he got off his knees and collected his clothes off the bed and off the ground. The other members promised not to tell anyone and they eventually all sneaked into their own hotel rooms again. Taehyun was left alone in his room, with two messed up beds reeking of sweat and cum. He sighed….  
„I should‘ve at least left one bed clean…“


End file.
